1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power controller and an associated computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power controller and an associated multi-processor type supporting computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a motherboard manufacturer needs to produce a dedicated motherboard for each type of microprocessor. This is because voltage requirements are usually different for different types of microprocessors. Consequently, a universal motherboard for all microprocessors is currently unavailable. For example, Intel's Coppermine CPU uses a voltage riser module 8.4 (VRM 8.4) while Intel's Tualatin CPU uses a voltage riser module 8.5 (VRM 8.5). In the meantime, each microprocessor uses a different terminal voltage (VTT). The Coppermine CPU uses a terminal voltage 1.5V while the Tualatin CPU uses a terminal voltage 1.25V. Due to the differences, motherboard manufacturers have to design voltage controllers and motherboards that reflect each particular microprocessor design.